ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A To'Kustar Problem
Plot The setting is the Plumber base and we see a Plumber in the training room with a weapon. The Plumber is looking at Jon, who is NRG. The Plumber starts to fire but NRG puts his hands on the floor and makes a little stream of lava appear from near the Plumber and the lava destroys the weapon. The Plumber then runs towards NRG without thinking. NRG: Stop! The Plumber stops. Magister Trill walks over. Plumber: Why was I stopped? NRG: You were going after me with no plan. You were going to punch NRG who is in a suit. Magister Trill: What would you plan have been? Plumber: Open the suit. Then NRG would be powerless. NRG: No. The suit isn't my power source. Plumber: Then why wear the suit. Magister Trill: It keep the real NRG being inside from leaking out radiation. NRG: Didn't you read chapter 34, sub section 190? It tells you about NRG's species and other species which use suits. Magister Trill: We'll try again at a later point, if you don't mind Jon. NRG: Not at all. NRG hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts to Human. Jon: You're a smart cadet, you just don't like losing, which is why you went to attack me without a plan. Plumber: Yeah. Destroying my weapon annoyed me. Jon: I was the same. I never had a game plan. I almost got killed on many occasions. Magister Trill: I think it's time for hostage practice. Plumber: Yes Magister. The Plumber leaves the training room. Magister Trill: Do you think he is ready? Jon: No, but the Magistrata wants him for something. Magister Trill: I would like to know what. Jon: If that would be easy. Any way, I said I pick up April and Stacie from their tennis practice thing. I didn't listen this morning. Jon leaves the room and the scene moves to the tennis courts in London, which are located outdoors. April and Stacie are waiting outside the court. ''' April: So you want to be a tennis professional? Stacie: Seems to be my greatest strength. '''Jon pulls up in his car. April and Stacie get in the back. Jon then drives off. Jon: You know you could have taken the car April. I could have walked back from the Plumber base. April: I know, but I thought you would like the car more. Stacie: How was the Plumber base? Jon: I can't talk about anything within the Plumbers base unless you are a Plumber. April: You tell me. Jon: Not everything, minor details. Sorry, it's Plumber law. Stacie: Fair enough. Jon slams the brakes on his car, and everyone shoots forward a bit. Jon opens the car door and gets out to see why the traffic suddenly stopped. He sees a purple To'kustar lying on the floor. Jon leans back in the car. Stacie: What's the problem? Jon: April you're driving yourself and Stacie another way home. April gets out of the car and Jon goes back outside of the car and faces the purple To'kustar. ''' April: Why won't you tell us? Jon: Believe me, being here isn't going to be good. '''Jon activates communications on his Ultimatrix. Jon: This is Jon Marron calling all available Plumbers, a purple To'kustar is in grid 6. I repeat a To'kustar is in grid 6. Non-violent at the moment. Jon out. Jon ceases communications on his Ultimatrix. ''' April: I'll get me and Stacie out of here. '''April gets in the driver’s seat and drives off. As soon as she does, Jack walks in. Jack: What you doing here? Thought you'd be home by now. Jon: I was on my way back till the traffic suddenly stopped. Can you get everybody to go back the way they came and find another way home, that isn't within a 3 mile radius of here? Jack: Why? The purple To'kustar groans. Jack: A Way Big. Jon: Yeah. I've called the Plumbers and informed them. Jack: Right, I'll tell people the problem. I'll just mention a pipe burst. The purple To'kustar stands up. ''' Jack: Okay, pipe line is out of the question. Jon: Just help the police get people out of here. '''Jack walks off in the opposite direction of the purple To'kustar. Jon walks towards the purple To'kustar. Jon: Hey! I just want to talk! To'kustar: Argh! The To'kustar goes to swing for Jon, but Jon dodges. Magister Trill and his Plumber team and cadets arrive. Magister Trill: What do you want us to do? Jon: We need people to help get the citizens out of here and stay out of a 3 mile radius. You and the others can help me with the To'kustar. Magister Trill: Right. Cadets help the police get people to safety, my team with me and Jon. Go to strategic viewpoints. The cadets move in different direction to help get the people out. Magister Trill's team go to the roofs of the buildings for strategically purposes. Magister Trill: What is your plan? Jon: I need to talk to it. It may not be dangerous. Magister Trill: A To'kustar can't be taken lightly. Jon: It couldn't hear me before from down here, plus I don't think it's a fully matured To'kustar. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and a hologram of Rath appears. Magister Trill: You're not planning on using Rath surely. Jon: No, I was thinking of a more familiar face for it. Jon rotates the face plate till he gets Way Big and then slams the core down, transforming into Way Big. Way Big: Hey there, can you hear me this time? The To'kustar turns round to face Way Big but theTo'kustar is looking up since it is half the height of Way Big. Magister Trill: Not even the size of Way Big, maybe we are looking at a child. Way Big: Do you know where you are? To'kustar: Wh...Wh... Way Big: It's okay, take your time. The To'kustar starts to cry. The screams shatter windows. Way Big: Hey don't cry. Everyone are holding their ears. The To'kustar then punches Way Big back a few feet. Magister Trill's team fire at the kid. Way Big: Stop that! The To'kustar starts to cry more. Way Big stands in front of the kid, taking weapons blasts. Magister Trill's team stop. Way Big: There, no more shooting Plumbers. The To'kustar stops crying. The To'kustar hugs and lifts Way Big. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Way Big into Jon. Jon is in the To'kustar's hands. Jon: Hey, it's okay. The To'kustar looks angry and then runs of with Jon in his hands. All the people in the surrounding area have been moved and the police have gone home. The cadets and Magister Trill's team go down to him and Jack goes to them. Jack: Where's Jon? April and Stacie enter, escaping Magister Trill's notice. Magister Trill: The To'kustar took him. April: WHAT?! Magister Trill now noticing April and Stacie. Stacie: How bad is a To'kustar? Jack: Depends. April: On what? Jack: The age or the reason. Magister Trill: The down side is the To'kustar is a child. April: You're kidding! And it has Jon? Magister Trill: The kid was confused. A shadow goes over all of them. They turn round to see a purple fully matured To'kustar. Starbright: I'm Starbright, have you perhaps seen my kid? April: That was your kid? Magister Trill: We have, though your kid has just gone away with a Plumber partner of mine, called Jon Marron. Starbright: Ah I know Jon Marron. April: Your kid has my brother. Starbright: Why? Jack: Jon turned into a To'kustar to see if talking to a familiar face would be a good idea. Starbright: Ah, I see. We are now over in Hyde Park. The To'kustar is sitting down playing with some destroyed trees. Jon is sitting on the To'kustar's shoulder. Jon: So you were separated from your mother then. Now it makes sense. I'll help you find your mother. The To'kustar smiles. Then Vilgax teleports. Vilgax: You’re a pesky thing to find, even for a To'kustar. Jon: What do you want here Vilgax. If it's the kid, you’re not having him. Vilgax notices Jon on the To'kustar's shoulder. Vilgax then fires some lasers at the To'kustar's fin at the top of his head. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Chuck It. Chuck It eats the lasers, and goes back on to the To'kustar's shoulder. Chuck It: You aren't getting the kid squid face. Vilgax: That's what you think. Chuck It fires some plasma blasts at Vilgax but nothing happens. Vilgax then fires some lasers at Chuck It and Chuck It gets blasted off the To'kustar's shoulder. Vilgax: Just you and me then. The To'kustar looks scared. Vilgax walks up to the child To'kustar grinning. Vilgax gets near the To'kustar but stops when a green plasma ball hits him. Vilgax goes flying back into the kid’s playground, luckily there was no one in it. Nuclear Warfare walks out from behind the To'kustar and stands in front of the kid. Vilgax gets up and walks over to Nuclear Warfare. Vilgax: A new alien. Nuclear Warfare: Keep forgetting your ultimate clone has meet more of my aliens than you. Vilgax punches Nuclear Warfare a bit but Nuclear Warfare grabs his hands and then head butts Vilgax, causing Vilgax to move back a little bit. Nuclear Warfare: You're not going to win Vilgax! Vilgax throws a bomb at Nuclear Warfare and the Ultimatrix frazzles and then turns Nuclear Warfare into Jon. Vilgax: And now you die. Jon sees another To'kustar in the background, behind Vilgax. Jon also notices April, Stacie, Jack and Magister Trill. Jon realises the To'kustar is the mother of the child To'kustar. Jon: Tut tut Vilgax. Vilgax: What? You think I should keep you alive as a prize? Jon: Good thought, but do you know who’s more dangerous than me? Vilgax: No-one Jon: Wrong. The mother of the To'kustar. Vilgax turns round and sees Starbright. Starbright picks Vilgax up and then throws him into space. The child To'kustar runs towards his mother who embraces him. After the hug, she holds his hand. She then turns to Jon and the others. Starbright: Thanks for looking after my kid. Jon: No problem. Told you we'd find your mother. To'kustar: Uh. April: Guess that means a yes. Jon: He is just a child. Starbright: We should be going. My ship is in orbit. Jon: See you later kid. To'kustar: Tank uh. Jon: No problem. The To'kustar and Starbright teleport away. Jon: Why are April and Stacie here? Stacie: April mentioned the To'kustar and said we should go and help you. April: I couldn't just leave you there with worry in me. 'Jon and April hug. ' Hero's Jon Marron April Marron Jack Stacie Magister Trill Plumbers Starbright (First Appearance) To'Kustar Child (First Appearance) Villains Vilgax Aliens NRG Way Big Chuck It Nuclear Warfare Trivia * Jon helps with Plumber training from time to time. Category:Episodes